


Burning The Pyre

by BipolarMolar



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipolarMolar/pseuds/BipolarMolar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble referring to the tenth Doctor's thoughts as he burnt the Master's body in The Last Of The Time Lords episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning The Pyre

The Doctor ran a hand tiredly over his jaw. How had it come to this? He could stand here and reminisce - remember his old childhood friend,a boy who would later become a hated man. They used to run in the deep, red grass, shouting up at the sky.

The life of a Time Lord would always be one of work and duty - frivolous activities were not encouraged. The Doctor never meant to be rebellious, jumping in a stolen TARDIS and running away to the rest of the universe but he was never meant to conform. The Doctor knew that. Saving planets and galaxies wasn't what he originally intended either. He simply wanted to make the universe a little bit kinder. And now, here he was, burning the body of a dead man, an enemy- The Master.

"Goodbye, old friend,"he said.


End file.
